Crash into You
by verbal acuity
Summary: FujiKiri - Fuji takes Kirihara to the beach - oneshot. Kiri-kun birthday-fic. again.


**crash into you**

**Disclaimer**: No.

**Author's Note**: I can't believe I wrote three stories in the span of two days. I really am supposed to be working on chapter two of my other one, but... meh. xD; I'm workin', I'm working. Keep the pitchforks locked away, please.

**Note Two**: This is the first time I've actually finished a FujiKiri story. I always start them, but never finish. xD Success! Even though this is probably terrible... Written for **sweetxsorrow27**, because they wanted this pairing. Enjoy!

* * *

He had never, for the life of him, figured that he'd be spending his birthday with one Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku. But there he was, at the beach, with the older boy. A chilly breeze blew by them from the waves and he shivered slightly in the September weather. He didn't much enjoy the beach, but the tensai insisted and he let himself be dragged onto a bus directly from practice to look at the waves. None of his senpai-tachi had stopped him from leaving practice, they just calmly dismissed him with small birthday wishes and to be careful, we'll see you tomorrow. He'd nodded and went off, dazed, with Fuji.

Now that he thought about it, having been sitting there for the better most of an hour on the sand, running his fingers through it, he didn't much mind the place. It was peaceful for the storm that was always Kirihara Akaya, and so much better that Fuji was with him. He enjoyed the tensai's company; they'd been through a lot together. Their matches, the seething hate seeping through both of them, grew into so much more and they confided in each other from time to time.

"Oi... Fuji-san." The Junior Ace had taken to using honorifics around Fuji Syusuke. He'd come to respect him; his tennis, his style, his caring yet sadistic nature. He hoped to one day be like that, sadistic, but not as violent, not as quick to hurt others like he usually was. He wanted to change and get better, to help his team when he finally made it to high school a year after his senpai-tachi graduated. He needed to _show_ them, to prove to them that he wasn't always the violent little brat they saw him as.

Fuji smiled as the boy leaned in and nuzzled his jacket for warmth. "Yes, Akaya?" The way he said it, the use of Kirihara's first name, reminded the younger boy of Yukimura-buchou.

"The ocean..." he started, green eyes gazing at the crashing waves in front of them, threatening to rise and pull them in. The bluish-green of the water almost pulled the ebony-haired boy in. Looking at it reminded him of every time his and Fuji's eyes met, the colors clashing together; clashing like the ocean's waves on the shore. "It's like us... isn't it?"

Slowly, the older boy pulled back and sent Kirihara a questioning look. "How so?"

The Rikkai player sighed and kneaded at his bottom lip with his teeth, cold fingers playing with the hem of his jacket. He fished his mind for an answer, hoping it would make some sense to the other. "I-- well-- us, Fuji-san. The waves and the color... the way they clash, y'know?" He tried to explain, but didn't know what words to use. _Yanagi-senpai would know what to say..._ "Uhm. You see... The way we _were_, Fuji-san, and the way we are now. Like the ocean."

The tensai turned away from Kirihara again and watched the ocean silently. He needed to think about what the boy was saying.

"Ah...!" He pouted and tried to find another way to explain. Something less complicated for Fuji... and himself. "'Kay, uhm... we used to not get along, right?" Fuji nodded, still watching the waves. "We were violent with each other... like the waves are, see." He pointed as a big wave broke a smaller one and crashed against the shore. "We always tried to break each other, but now we get along, Fuji-san! And now the waves are calm, see?" He grinned and pointed as the water calmed down.

Fuji smiled and finally turned back to the younger boy. "You're right, Akaya. The ocean is just like us." But before Kirihara could say anything, he silenced him with a kiss, pulling him close to him, to keep warm. The green eyes and the blue eyes closed, and the sound of the waves was drowned out by their heartbeats. Just Kirihara and Fuji on the sand, lips locked, and warm.

Kirihara had known that his explanation probably made no sense, not to Fuji, and especially not to himself. But the older boy had to have understood in some way, or at least he hoped, because he was kissing him like _that_ and he loved it, loved the feeling of the other's lips on his own.

Finally, the tensai pulled away and smiled at the younger. He had no need to even wish him a happy birthday, Kirihara knew what he meant just by looking into his blue eyes. Blue met green and crashed on the shore behind them, and the normally violent player managed a smile in response to the Seigaku player's own. It was only a matter of time, as the sun set, until the tide rode up and crashed into them.

* * *

**End Note**: The title is because I was listening to 'crash into me' by Dave Matthews Band.

Last time. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKAYA.

Review 8D?


End file.
